


You're An Animal, Baby

by lonelystar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Life Is A Good Life, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pets, and cacw while we're at it, excessive kissing, lets ignore aou ever happened, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelystar/pseuds/lonelystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'The world would probably crash and burn without us.'</p><p>'Let it,' Bucky said with a shrug, shoving another spoonful of Cookies & Cream into his mouth. 'All I need is you.'</p><p>Apollo barked at him once from the edge of their bed.</p><p>'Okay, and you too, boy.'”</p><p>---</p><p>In which Steve and Bucky adopt some pets that are a little too much like each other, and endless fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Animal, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> There’s been too much pain in the fandom lately. Wrote some terrible, awful fluff to cope.

“Buck.”

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“What is this.”

“What is _what_ , Steve?”

“You _know_ what.”

“I don’t, though.”

“ _Bucky!_ ”

Bucky sighed, looking up from his spot on the floor where he was sitting criss-cross, back against the couch. “ _What?”_

Steve spluttered, his cheeks red. Bucky had to admit he looked cute like that, but he was still being really annoying. Like usual.

“Why is there a _dog_ in our _living room_?!”

“I wanted one,” Bucky shrugged. He went back to running the brush through the Golden Retriever’s fur. The dog was curled up between his legs, runty and small and too-thin from the shelter. Bucky still had to give him a bath, but he was trying to work out as many knots as he could first.

Steve stared at him in disbelief. “Because you _wanted_ … what about me? What if I don’t want one?”

Bucky didn’t bother looking up. “I asked you last week and you said you liked dogs.”

“All because I like them doesn’t mean I want one!” Steve walked over to the couch and threw himself down, groaning into a pillow. Bucky reached up with his left hand and patted Steve’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Bucky offered. Steve removed the pillow and turned on his side so he was facing Bucky.

“Does he have a name at least?” Steve asked, taking Bucky’s free hand and holding it in between his, accepting the apology.

“Dog.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“His name is dog,” Bucky said.

“You can’t name a dog, Dog.”

“But I did.”

“Oh my god.”

Steve went back to groaning into his pillow.

* * *

A few days later, they were laying in bed at night, curled up against each other with Dog at the foot of their bed.

“How about Apollo?” Steve offered. He hadn’t let the name thing go. “You know, ‘cuz he’s yellow? And the sun and stuff?”

“That’s a dumb name.”

“‘Bucky’s a dumb name,” Steve shot back, earning him a kick to the shins. “Hey!”

“If you think it’s so dumb, why’d you start calling me it then?”

“Stupid name for a stupid kid,” Steve teased. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck, tightening his arms around his waist.

“Fuck off,” Bucky smiled, pressing back into Steve’s body. “But okay. Dog is now Apollo Dog.”

Steve sighed. “Good enough for me.”

* * *

“I hate this thing.”

“Steve, he can hear you. You just hurt his feelings,” Bucky looked up at Steve with a hurt expression on his face. He moved his hands so they were covering Apollo’s ears instead.

“He can’t understand me,” Steve said, exasperated. “And it’s true. He’s terrible.”

Earlier, Bucky had been feeling anxious, memories stirring in his mind and making his skin itch. So he’d took Apollo for a run to relieve some of the nervous tension. The problem was, about halfway through it had started pouring. And as soon as they made it back to the apartment, Apollo ran right into Steve’s lap on their freshly washed sheets, muddy paws and all.

Apollo shifted in Steve’s lap, sitting up to lick fish-breath kisses all over his face.

“Augh-- Bucky, help!”

“You deserve this, punk,” Bucky laughed, sitting back on the bed and placing his hand on Steve’s knee. Steve tried to push Apollo off, only to have to dog bounce right back into his lap and start licking him all over again.

Eventually, Steve pushed him off and got up, wiping at his face with his sleeve. The white shirt and grey boxer shorts he’d been wearing were both covered in mud, and his hair was a mess from the dog’s attack.

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky said, walked up to Steve and crashing their lips together.

He walked forward until Steve’s back hit the wall, then reached up and held his hands above Steve’s head with his metal hand. He gave a slight squeeze, making Steve whine beneath him.

“Bucky,” Steve panted against his lips.

Bucky growled low in his throat in response, breaking the kiss only to nibble at Steve’s exposed neck. He smiled devilishly when he heard Steve’s breath hitch.

Bucky started grinding his hips against Steve’s, feeling proud at the way Steve’s body responded so acutely under his touch. Steve kissed him harder, and Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s wrists in retaliation. Steve let out another breathy little moan.

“Shower?” Bucky asked, his voice already wrecked. They could try for the bed, but then they’d both probably just end up with mud up their asses, which, yeah, Bucky could do without.

Steve nodded quickly, setting a bruising kiss on Bucky’s lips. Bucky dropped Steve’s hands and pushed against his lower back. Steve took the cue and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, never once breaking their kiss.

Clumsily they made their way to the shower, Bucky swearing as he jammed his hip against the counter. He set Steve down there and quickly tore off his shirt, pressing hot kisses all the way down his chest.

Bucky pulled away to turn the water on, so they could actually get in, but stopped short when he saw Apollo sitting patiently in the tub, tail wagging and all. Bucky let go of Steve’s waist and just started laughing, dropping to his knees to pet Apollo whose tail wagged even faster in response.

“Bucky? What are you-- _Jesus Christ!_ ” Steve groaned.

Bucky, smiling, turned back to see Steve still sitting on the counter, face red in anger and embarrassment and still half-hard in his shorts. Apollo barked once from the tub and licked at Bucky’s hand. He hadn’t even noticed the dog following them.

“I hate you. I fucking hate you, and your fucking dog, I can’t believe this-- _ugh_!”

“C’mon baby, don’t be like that,” Bucky teased. He stood up and walked back over to where Steve was sitting, running his hands up and down Steve’s thighs to soothe him.

Bucky leaned in and whispered against Steve’s ear, “I’ll blow you after we wash him, okay? My treat.”

Steve snorted. “Oh, so noble, Buck. You fuckin’ love doing that. Don’t lie.”

Bucky reached between them and pressed his palm against Steve’s groin, swallowing his little sounds of pleasure with a filthy kiss that left them both breathless.

“Okay, that’s true. But the offer still stands.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk still on his face. “Better get to it, then”

* * *

"Look at him, he's like a mini you."

Bucky snapped a picture of Apollo, racing after the frisbee Steve had thrown maybe a little too far. He'd had to reign it in after accidentally throwing the ball outside of the park and hitting a guy in the back of the head.

"What."

Bucky pressed against Steve's back in the cold March air, slipping both his hands under Steve's jacket and making him yelp at the cold.

"He runs like an idiot but it sweet anyway, and I think your hair color matches his, actually," Bucky teased.

Apollo ran back to them, panting at their feet with the disc hanging out of his mouth. Bucky picked it up and wiped the slobber off on Steve's shirt, tossing it back out for Apollo to chase again.

"You're disgusting," Steve groaned, rubbing at the drool with his sleeve.

"Love you too," Bucky chirped, giving Steve's ass a squeeze and laughing when his face went red.

* * *

Bucky walked through the door to their apartment, weary and drained from a three week long mission in Kiev. He missed Steve like crazy, wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with him in bed with a box of shitty New York style pizza and their dog.

“Steve?” Bucky called out, dropping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes. Apollo rushed up to greet him, so excited he jumped up and nearly knocked Bucky over.

“Whoa-- hey there, big guy.” Bucky rubbed Apollo, scratching in all the places he knew he liked. “Aww, did you miss me?”

Apollo wagged his tail faster and licked right into Bucky’s mouth.

“Aw, come on! You’re only supposed to pull that shit with Steve!”

Apollo just licked him again.

“Bucky?” Steve rounded the corner, a sunrise smile breaking over his face when he saw the other man. Bucky gave Apollo one last pat before he rushed down the hallway, tackling Steve in a bone-crushing hug.

They stood just like that for a few moments, Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist and Bucky’s head pressed into the crook of his neck. Apollo sat at their feet, pressed against them both. Bucky breathed deeply, letting the feeling of _home_ and _warmth_ and _Steve_ wash over him.

“Missed you, jerk,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky paused when he heard a soft mewling coming from their bedroom. He furrowed his brows and glanced at Steve, who just had a guilty look on his face.

“Ok, before you say anything--”

Bucky pushed past him into their room.

“ _You did not.”_

“He was just lying outside in the rain! What was I supposed to do?”

“Steve, I’m allergic.”

“You have the fucking serum, don’t pull that shit with me.”

“We have a dog.”

“They get along together fine!”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Bucky groaned. He sat on the bed, right next to where a small black kitten was curled up on-- was that his shirt?

“C’mon, he’s kind of cute,” Steve coaxed, resting his hand on Bucky’s shoulders. He leaned back into Steve’s touch and sighed deeply, too tired to make a big deal out of it.

“Whatever, Steve. But you’re cleaning the litter box.”

Steve laughed softly and pulled Bucky up for another kiss.

* * *

“I’m leaving you,” Bucky deadpanned, prying the kitten off of his lap. His claws were stuck in the fabric on his jeans, the pull causing the cat to jump away and take a swipe at Bucky. The damn thing had been using his metal arm as a scratching post. _Again._

“Nat’s gonna be mad,” Steve teased from his spot on the other side of the couch, book in hand. “She was really looking forward to giving her speech at the wedding.”

A blush warmed Bucky’s face at the reminder that, yeah, they were _engaged_. “I don’t care. It’s me or the cat, Steve.”

Steve mumbled something into his book, not bothering to look at Bucky. Bucky poked his leg with his foot.

“What was that?” Bucky asked, tapping his foot against Steve’s thigh.

“You only hate him because he’s so much like you,” Steve said, finally.

“ _What?_ ”

“Oh, come on. He’s grumpy and only likes to cuddle when you’re brushing his hair and he sleeps in weird spots, he-- hey!”

Steve rubbed his arm where Bucky had slapped him.

“That’s it, I’m moving out tonight. I can’t believe you.”

Except that the cat, Henley ( _“He always sleeps in your Henley shirts, Bucky, it’s perfect--” “He always_ pees _on my shirts.”_ ) walked right back up to Bucky and stretched out in his lap before softly clawing at Bucky’s metal arm. The noise was irritating, to say the least. And it felt weird, the little pinpricks of sensation all down his arm.

Steve cooed from his side of the couch, watching them. Bucky glared at him, but it didn’t have any heat behind it. Henley was pretty adorable at times, but Bucky would never admit that. And he made Steve happy, which was something Bucky prioritized above all else.

Steve gave Bucky a small smile, eyes shining with laughter. His hair was mussed from sleep and he was wearing Bucky’s too-big sweatshirt and flannel pants, feet tucked under himself. Bucky felt a giddy warmth blossom in his chest.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Bucky sighed.

“I knew you didn’t hate him.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I was talking about you.”

“Oh,” Steve laughed, a bright pink blush quickly coloring his cheeks.

Bucky smiled as Steve ducked his head back into his book. The kitten was settled between them now, his little body rising and falling with each breath.

“I think he’s warming up to you.”

“Sure.”

Steve was the one who punched him this time.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

* * *

Gentle morning sun gave the room a soft glow, and a warm breeze coming in through the open windows ruffled the curtains. Bucky stretched awake, a tangle of sheets and covers a mess at his feet.

He looked to his right and saw Steve laying next to him, face peaceful in sleep. One of Steve’s arms was thrown over Bucky’s bare chest, and their legs were curled together, skin on skin. His body heat was intoxicatingly warm, a comforting presence that made Bucky think that if he were to die, right then, he would still be the luckiest man to ever exist.

Bucky turned slightly, wrapping his arms around Steve so they were face to face. He felt Steve’s hot breath ghost against his forehead and leaned into him, pressing soft kisses to his side of his neck and jaw.

After a few minutes Steve’s breathing changed and he blinked awake, eyebrows creased. When he saw Bucky he relaxed again and tightened his arms around the other man.

“Hey, you,” Steve whispered with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips.

Steve kissed back, lazy and slow. Their wedding bands were still on the bedside table from when they’d removed them before they went to bed, together in a soft velvet box from the store. Steve’s breath was sleep sour and the sheets were still a little crisp in places from last night, and Bucky would be happy to stay there in bed for the rest of his life.

“How’s your first day as Bucky Rogers?” Steve teased, running a hand up and down Bucky’s back, making him shiver.

Bucky fixed him with a look. They hadn’t really talked about last names, but Bucky would be damned if his changed to _Bucky Rogers._

“I don’t know, _Steve Barnes_ , how do _you_ feel?”

Steve smiled at him, eyes shining. He kissed him again like his lips were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted and he couldn’t get enough. “Pretty damn great.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but kissed him again anyway, pulling him closer. They stayed in their little bubble for a while, until the sun slanted through the windows and their stomachs were rumbling.

“Lunch?” Steve suggested, nose pressed against Bucky’s neck. Bucky nodded in agreement.

Getting up and dressed was a whole separate issue. It was like they were 20 all over again, drunk on each other and swept up in the newly-in-love feeling. They ended up foregoing clothes all together, Steve tugging on a pair of boxer shorts and Bucky a white fluffy robe before heading out to the kitchen.

Bucky scooted around Apollo, nearly tripping over him as he was lying asleep right in the doorway to the living room. Steve, on the other hand, _did_ trip, all 240lbs of him landing right on their dog.

“Fuck!” Steve swore, quickly rolling over. Apollo didn’t seem hurt, though. In fact, the only thing he did was walk up to Steve and lick his face.

Bucky laughed and sat down next to Steve, running his fingers through Apollo’s fur who leaned into him in turn. The dog’s back leg started thumping when Steve laughed and joined in, rubbing his ears as Bucky scratched his chin.

“Where’s the cat from Hell?” Bucky wondered aloud, smoothing down the fur on top of Apollo’s head.

“Henley is a gift and you know it.”

“He still shits in my shoes.”

Steve laughed at that, giving Bucky one of his trademark smiles, the ones where he threw his head back and grabbed at his chest as his whole body shook with laughter. Bucky knew he fell in love with Steve a little more each time he did that.

“God, I love you,” Bucky told him earnestly, the happy warmth in his chest too much to keep in. Steve tilted his head and smiled sheepishly back at Bucky, blushing like a kid who’d just had his first kiss.

“Show me that love in some french toast?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky laughed, getting to his feet and pulling Steve up with him.

As it turned out, Henley was in the kitchen, curled up on the counter and fast asleep. Steve gently picked him up and cradled the cat in his arms. Bucky had to admit, as much as the cat annoyed the ever loving shit out of him, seeing him with Steve was worth every scratch.

Bucky made them both a hodgepodge of french toast, eggs, ham, and fruit salad, setting it all out on the kitchen table between them. They held hands across the table and gently kicked at each other’s legs, smiling the whole time.

They moved to the couch after that, Netflix playing quietly in the background as they kissed and held each other and whispered meaningless conversations to each other. At one point Apollo tried to join them on the couch, which was pretty funny, considering he managed to push Steve off onto the floor. Henley was more successful at joining in on the cuddle party, content to lay peacefully on the back of the couch with only the occasional hiss at Bucky and nuzzle for Steve.

“Can we just do this for the rest of our lives,” Bucky asked when they were back in bed, watching youtube videos on Steve’s laptop with a big bowl of ice cream between them.

“You’d get restless.”

“Uh, I don’t know about you, buddy,” Bucky laughed, “but those tricks in the shower really tired me out. I think I’d be okay.”

Steve blushed furiously, which Bucky always thought was funny, considering not 20 minutes ago he was going down on Bucky like a pro.

“The world would probably crash and burn without us.”

“Let it,” Bucky said with a shrug, shoving another spoonful of Cookies & Cream into his mouth. “All I need is you.”

Apollo barked at him once from the edge of their bed.

“Okay, and you too, boy.”

Henley, who had been curled up against Steve’s side for the better part of 10 minutes, walked across Steve’s lap and dug his nails into Bucky’s thigh. Steve just laughed at his pained expression.

“No, not you. You can burn for all I care,” Bucky groaned, batting the cat away. Henley went back over to Steve and marked him, rubbing his teeth against his hand. In retaliation, Bucky made a face at the cat and grabbed Steve’s face, kissing him hard. He could feel Steve chuckling against his lips, which _almost_ made it worth it when Henley clawed at him again.

“You better be glad I love you,” Bucky said, words ghosting across Steve’s lips.

“Every day.”

“Sap.”

Bucky kissed him again anyway.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed against his lips, “That’s okay.”

They shut down the computer and placed the bowl on the nightstand before curling up together under the covers. They held hands until both of their breathings evened out into sleep, and Bucky had never been happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr at kinkybucky where we can cry together.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked, it really does mean the world to me <3


End file.
